


Bringers of War | An Adeptus Mechanicus Mix

by OverMyColdCoffee (Room3b)



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Room3b/pseuds/OverMyColdCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Cult Mechanicus bring not forgiveness, nor mercy, nor a chance for conversion to their creed. Instead they bring death; a thousand kinds, each measured and recorded for later assimilation….Be they gunslave, lordly cyborg or soulless death machine, the Disciples of the Machine God march on without rest.</i>
</p>
<p>A mix for the crusaders of the Omnissiah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringers of War | An Adeptus Mechanicus Mix

[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/overmycoldcoffee/bringers-of-war) | [Box](https://app.box.com/s/hkcz8rrlqvjhjf7kn8fhlhffkxypenq7)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://overmycoldcoffee.tumblr.com/post/128884056446/bringers-of-war-an-adeptus-mechanicus-mix-the).


End file.
